Just the Two of Us
by ChibiK
Summary: Sirius on the night of his best friend's death.


Just the Two of Us  
  
by: ChibiK  
  
Disclaimer: The song "Just the Two of Us" is not mine. Neither are the characters. (I've had to slightly alter the song to fit the subject though)  
  
Cassius: All flames will be used to place the sender in a firey inferno of pain.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
From the first time your father placed you in my arms  
  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
  
"Lily...he won't stop crying, is he broke?!" James asked nervously. He heard his wife give him an amused chuckle. "No James, now give him to me, and I'll see whats wrong." James reluctantly handed his son over to his wife, this action, however, only made the newborn cry louder.  
  
"Awwww...Lily! Let me try! Pleeassee!" Came a childish yell from across the hospital room. "Alright Sirius" Lily said, handing her son over to his godfather, "but really, if James and I can't..." she shut her mouth then, following her sons example. As soon as the baby had been placed in his godfathers arms, his screams had stopped.  
  
"Look, look!" Sirius said in a hushed shout, "He likes me!" And it certainly looked that way. The little boy had nestled himself into his godfathers embrace, and was now sleeping silently. It was James' turn to chuckle. "Well Lily," he said, "it seems we made the perfect choice in selecting Harry's godfather." Lily just nodded in response, a soft smile appearing on her face.  
  
Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough?  
  
Against wrong, choose right and be standin' up  
  
Peter stood off to the side, futher than any of the other were. He watched his friends as they celebrated the birth of Harold James Potter. Although James and Lily were excited to be parents, it looked as if Sirius was even more excited to be a godfather. Sirius was trying to make Lily jealous with the fact that Harry, as they called him, liked him better than her. It was starting to work.  
  
Peter watched all of this behind pained eyes. He couldn't help but feel what he was doing was wrong. Now, more than ever. Yet, as powerful as the thought of betraying his friends was, he could just feel the Crutacious Curse beind cast upon him for betraying the Dark Lord. He hung his head in shame and for the first time, realised why he was a rat, in more ways than one.  
  
From the hospital that first night  
  
Took a hour just ta get the broomseat in right  
  
People flyin' all fast, got me kinda upset  
  
Got you home safe, placed you in your Basonette  
  
"Sirius!" Lily shouted at her husbands best friend. He quickly raised a finger to his lips to shush her. Sirius gently placed his godson in his crib, and watched as he fell asleep beneath the blanket that had been specially made for him. On it were four designs; a stag, a dog, a wolf, and a rat.  
  
"Lily.." Sirius began. She made a noise to acknowledge him. "Can I stay here tonight? Sleep on the couch?" Lily gave her son's godfather a strange look, but it soon became an amused smile. "Of course" she said, and she then stood up to get blankets for him.  
  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
  
As I slipped off the couch, to your crib I crept  
  
Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt  
  
Cuz I knew I loved you more than life itself  
  
Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please  
  
Let me be a good goddaddy, all he needs  
  
Love, knowledge, discipline too  
  
I pledge my life to you,  
  
"James..." Sirius said, dropping to the ground by his best friends body. Tears freely flowing from his eyes. He looked up and noticed a few feet away lay Lily, on her stomach. He looked away, unable to take it. A thought then struck him, Harry. Sirius jumped to his feet, and began frantically searching for his beloved godson.  
  
After a few minutes of searching Sirius noticed a large man, or what he thought was a man, pick something up from the rubble. He rushed over towards the man, wand ready. "Lily...an'.....an' James." he heard the man say, his voice full of tears. Sirius then recognized the figure, and lowered his wand, rushing over to him.  
  
"Hagrid!" Sirius shouted, once close enough. The giant of a man turned around. "Sirius! Oh, 'ow awful! Lily an' James!" Sirius looked away from the mans face, and right into that of his godson. "Harry!" He shouted, rushing foward futher.  
  
Hagrid nodded. "Dumbledore wants me ter bring 'im to Lily's sisters 'ouse." Sirius looked back up at Hagrid, shocked. "No! Nono! Hagrid, give him to me! I'm his godfather!" Sirius shouted, not wanting to loose one of the few things he had left in his left.  
  
Hagrid shook his head. "No, sorry Sirius, Dumbledore said ter bring 'im to the Dursleys, and that's what I'm doin'" Sirius' eyes narrowed. He had nothing but respect for the elder wizard, but he wasn't about to allow his godson to be put in a muggle home! Especially those muggles!  
  
"Take my motorcycle Hagrid, I'll see you at the Dursleys." And without another word, Sirius Black was gone.  
  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
  
Just the two of us,  
  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
  
Just the two of us, you and I  
  
"Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted, after fulling disapparating to the home of Lily's sister. The old man looked over in his direction, and lowered his head. "Mr. Black, I have to say, I'm not surprised to see you here" Sirius snorted, "I should hope not! I'm not letting you leave my godson in the care of these...these...muggles!"  
  
"Sirius, I have no other choice. They are his last remaining relatives." A look of shock threw itself onto Sirius' face. "I'm his godfather! James and Lily..." he said, choking slightly on their names, "wanted me to take care of him if anything happened to them!" At that moment, Hagrid landed his motorcycle on the ground in front of the enraged Sirius and the calm Dumbledore.  
  
"'Ere ya are, Dumbledore." Hagrid said, stepping off the motorcycle. The elder man looked up into Sirius' eyes. Sirius stood there, pleading with Dumbledore, not with his mouth, but with his eyes. Dumbledore looked away, and back at Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, if you would give Mr. Potter to his godfather please." Sirius face, full of sorrow, shot up in excitement. "However, Sirius, I suggest that you adopt Harry, so that you may be in charge of appointing him a secondary guardian, in case something, Merlin forbid, should happen to you"  
  
Sirius nodded at Dumbledore's words, taking his godson from the half- giants arms. He looked up at the old man, and smiled his thank you, then walked over to his motorcycle, making sure to place Harry securely in front of him, and took off.  
  
~fin~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Ok! Thats done with. This is actually going to be the prolouge to a Sirius- gets-Harry fanfic that, by the time you read this, I will already be working on. Reviews will be nice! (sorry if Hagrids accent was wrong, it's hard to do though!) 


End file.
